La neige a quand même du bon
by Walkyrie
Summary: Fantasio n'aime pas la neige Spirou si . Mais il y a des moments où le blond peut y voir un avantage .


La neige a quand même du bon

C'est très connut , en hiver la neige fait la joie d'un grand nombre de personnes . Mais , il y a des exceptions à la règle et parmi ces exceptions on retrouve ce cher Fantasio . Notre reporter blond préféré supporte mal ce caprice de la météo même si il reconnait que cela apporte de la féérie à la veille de Noël . Il y a aussi le fait que Spirou , son compagnon , ami et depuis déjà un an , son tendre amant , adore la neige et l'attend avec l'impatience d'un enfant chaque année . De quoi rendre le blond encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà du rouquin . Et pourtant dieu seul sait combien il était angoissé le jour de Noël de l'année précédente , quand il eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami . Tout est allé si vite : Fantasio qui lui dit « Je t'aime » , tendus comme un ressort , Spirou qui le regarde choqué puis se met à pleurer , le blond qui n'ose pas le prendre dans ses bras craignant de l'effrayer et enfin l'angoisse qui disparait quand l'aventurier se jette à son cou en lui disant qu'il aime aussi . Ce merveilleux souvenir réchauffait un peu Fantasio tandis que celui-ci se battait contre la porte d'entrée de leur maison . Les deux amants revenaient du marché de Noël et comme à son habitude le blond qui avait les doigts gelés pestait contre ses clefs et contre la porte d'entrée qui refusait de s'ouvrir . Au moins il ne neigeait pas ce soir mais tout était blanc . Spirou qui se tenait derrière lui , attendait patiemment que l'amour de sa vie ouvre la porte . Il sourit , amusé par les grognements exaspérés du blond . Ce genre de situation ne l'énervait ou ne l'inquiétait pas car il savait très bien qu'à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrirait , la mauvaise humeur de son amant disparaitrait et laisserait place à de la tendresse et de l'intention . C'est alors que le bruit de la serrure retentit .

« Enfin ! » Pensa l'aventurier . Mais son ami n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la poignée qu'un énorme tas de neige tomba du porche pour l'ensevelir de la tête au pied . Fantasio hurla et Spirou explosa de rire .

_ Tu trouves ça drôle ! Grogna Fantasio en secouant ses épaules recouverts de poudreuse . Son amant se tordait littéralement de rire .

_ Entres vite avant de geler . Dit-il en le poussant gentiment à l'intérieur .

Il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste déjà mouillée tout en retenant ses rires .

_ Maudite neige ! Je vais choper une pneumonie ! Dit le blond en boudant .

Spirou sourit et lui donna une tape complice sur l'épaule .

_ Va t'asseoir auprès du feu je vais nous faire du café . Dit-il .

Fantasio obéit en maugréant . Il alluma le feu et retira son pull noir et son t-shirt mouillé avant de prendre la couverture sur le canapé , de s'asseoir sur la tapis devant la cheminé et de s'enrouler à l'intérieur . Tout ceci sans remarquer que son compagnon observait la scène , les joues rouges à la vue du dos élancé et des bras musclés de son amant . Ses yeux chocolats pétillaient de plaisir devant cet homme dont il était fou amoureux . Se ressaisissant le jeune aventurier alla faire les deux cafés saluant Spip au passage qui avait eu la bonne idée de rester au chaud . En revenant au salon avec les deux mugs chauds , Spirou compris devant l'immobilité et le silence de Fantasio que celui-ci faisait la tête . Il soupira mais savait parfaitement comment rendre le sourire à son homme . Il alla s'asseoir à ses cotés et lui tendit le café . Le blond l'accepta tendrement mais boudant toujours .

_ Allons Fantasio ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête . Avoues que cette situation est hilarante non ?

_ Je déteste la neige ! C'est froid , humide et dangereux ! Je comprends pas ce que tu aimes tant chez elle ?

_ Je trouve que c'est beau , amusant et poétique . Mais personnellement je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau , amusant et poétique dans ma vie .

_ Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond .

Son compagnon s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme .

_ Toi … Répondit-il en ronronnant à son oreille . Fantasio piqua un fard . Spirou s'attendrit devant la timidité de son amant . Fantasio avait l'habitude de donner toujours une image sûre de lui . Il n'y avait que devant le rouquin qu'il montrait sa vraie personnalité : un homme doux , gentil et généreux .

_ Décidément … Soupira-t-il .

_ Tu me fais toujours la tête ? Demanda tendrement le jeune aventurier en faisant une mine de cocker battu . Devant un visage pareil Fantasio se sentit fondre et Spirou comprit que ça méthode pour redonner le sourire à son reporter avait marché :

1°: être au petit soin avec lui .

2°: Ronronner et se montrer câlin .

3° : Conclure avec une mine de cocker battu .

Le pire c'est que cela marchait à tout les coups . La preuve se fit quand Fantasio ouvrit les pants de la couverture et invita son amant à s'installer entre ses genoux . Spirou accepta l'invitation soupirant d'aise quand le blond referma ses bras et la couverture sur lui l'attirant contre son torse nu . Ils restèrent un moment silencieux blottit l'un contre l'autre . On entendait dans la pièce que le crépitement du feu et le bruit imperceptible des guirlandes électriques du sapin de Noël qui était derrière eux .

Spirou tourna la tête sur le coté la posant sur l'épaule de son amant , découvrant sa nuque . Fantasio ne pouvait résister à ce superbe cou de cigne sur lequel il déposa un baiser puis un second puis un troisième . Le quatrième qu'il déposa légèrement en dessous de la mâchoire arracha un hoquet de plaisir à son amant . Fantasio sourit contre la peau tendre fier de connaitre chaque poings sensibles de Spirou . Il commença à lui mordiller gentiment le cou tandis qu'une de ses mains s'engouffra doucement sous le pull blanc de l'aventurier . Celui-ci s'étira comme un chat sous le plaisir de la caresse et tourna la tête vers le visage de son amant pour quémander un baiser . Fantasio s'exécuta . Ce fut d'abord un baiser chaste puis qui devint gourmand . Le reporter allongea le rouquin sur le tapis sans quitter ses lèvres sucrées et commença à vouloir lui enlever son pull d'une manière très sensuelle mais Spirou stoppa gentiment son geste .

_ Attention chéri , n'oublis pas qu'on doit aller voir le comte dans quelque minutes . Dit-il d'un sourire taquin .

Fantasio grogna puis regarda par la fenêtre . Il vit qu'il neigeait à nouveau .

_ On aura qu'à dire que nous sommes en retard car la neige bloque les routes . Proposa-t-il . Spirou éclata de rire .

_ Voyez vous ça ! Et c'est toi qui me disait que tu n'aimes pas la neige . Fantasio rit à son tour puis se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de son compagnon . Il se pencha et lui embrassa le bout du nez .

_ Disons que … dans ce genre de situation … Elle et moi pouvons devenir de grand amis … Murmura-t-il avec un sourire joueur . Spirou mit ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et attira le visage tant aimé à lui pour un baiser passionné . Fantasio reprit son activité qui était d'enlever ce maudit pull et par la même occasion ce débardeur si encombrant qui le séparait de la peau délectable de son aventurier . Une fois la tache accomplis , il serra fort son amant contre lui passant sa langue sur son cou tandis que ses mains caressaient son torse , ses hanches et son ventre . Spirou frissonnait de désir tant la douce sensation des longs doigts de Fantasio sur sa peau était divine . Ses joues étaient en feux alors qu'il réclamait encore un baiser à son amant qui se mit à lui dévorer les lèvres . Pendant ce temps ses mains vagabondèrent jusqu'à la boucle de ceinture du jean du rouquin qui commençait à s'y sentir à l'étroit . Avec dextérité le blond déboucla la ceinture , ouvrit le pantalon et commença à le glisser vers le bas . Il sourit avec malice en entendant Spirou lâcher un hoquet de plaisir lorsque ses mains caressèrent les cuisses de celui-ci . Il en profita pour lui enlever également son boxer , geste qui fit atrocement rougir l'aventurier . Fantasio se redressa et contempla le beau jeune homme nu allongé devant lui éclairé par le feu , la peau légèrement brunie malgré l'hiver , les cheveux roux en bataille , les joues écarlates et les yeux bruns brulant de désir . C'était à chaque fois comme si il découvrait la beauté du jeune homme pour la première fois réveillant en lui tant d'amour et de désir qu'il crut devenir fou . Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant dessinant du bout de ses doigts des arabesques sur la peau de ses épaules et de son cou .

_ Mon petit cœur tu es magnifique … Murmura-t-il à son oreille .

_ Fantasio … Supplia Spirou dans un souffle avant de s'agripper au lèvres de son amant dans un baiser passionné . Le blond commença à lui caresser tendrement le corps sans lâcher ses lèvres . A bout de souffle il les libéra pour aller torturer la peau du cou et des épaules du rouquin de coups de langues et de douces morsures laissant des traces de son passage . Car Fantasio est aussi possessif qu'amoureux et il savait qu'il préférait bruler en enfer plutôt que de perdre l'amour de sa vie .

Spirou ne resta pas inactif caressant le dos de son amant et ses épaules , sentant sous ses doigts les nombreuses cicatrices , souvenirs de leurs aventures à travers le monde . Jamais il ne compris pourquoi c'était Fantasio qui récoltait le plus de plaies et de bosses alors que c'était lui qui se mettait le plus souvent dans des situations dangereuses . Alors il le caressait avec énormément d'amour pour se faire pardonner d'être aussi imprudent .

Il poussa un gémissement passionné quand la bouche de son amant se referma sur l'un de ses tétons tandis que l'autre était torturés par ses doigts . Il serra les dents et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissement lubriques mais Fantasio vint les lui caresser de ses doigts .

_ Ne te retiens pas mon ange … J'aime t'entendre mon trésor …

Son petit cœur , son ange , son trésor … Spirou ne comptait plus le nombre de surnoms affectueux par lequel le reporter le nommait . Il adorait ça par-dessus tout . Comme pour remercier son amant il embrassa doucement les doigts et la paume offerte tandis que les lèvres du blond , après avoir parsemée son ventre de baisers , arrivèrent vers l'objet tendus de sa convoitise . Il sentit les doigts de Spirou se crisper dans ses cheveux et sa gorge émettre un cri tout à fait divin quand il referma sa bouche sur le membre gonflé de plaisir . Le léchant tout du long , torturant le gland du bout de sa langue , le caressant d'une main tandis que l'autre cajolait le torse du rouquin , Fantasio traitait le plaisir de son amant comme si c'était un prince voir un dieu . Spirou ne retenait plus ses gémissements car non seulement ce traitement était divin mais aussi il voulait exprimé son amour à Fantasio et lui faire comprendre qu'il adorait ça . Il sentit qu'il allait atteindre sa limite .

_ Fantasio ! Chéri je vais … Il finit sa phrase par un cri d'orgasme en se déversant dans la bouche de son amant . Celui-ci remonta ses yeux pleins de désir vers le visage rouge et suant de l'aventurier qui reprenait son souffle . Il se lécha les doigts et les lèvres couverts de semence avec gourmandise puis vint prendre le visage brulant en coupe , de ses mains le couvrant de baisers tandis que celui-ci s'accrocha à ses épaules .

_ Tu es adorable mon bébé … Dit-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille .

_ Fantasio … Mon amour j'ai envie de toi … Suffoqua Spirou .

_ Patiente mon bébé … patiente … Ronronna le blond avant de commencer à humidifier ses doigts de salive et de descendre jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune homme . D'un bras il entoura les épaules de son amant et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou alors qu'un de ses doigts massa l'intime entrée avant de s'y introduire . Spirou se crispa , Fantasio le rassura par un baiser mouillé au creux du cou . Lorsqu'il introduit un deuxième doigt , Spirou poussa un petit cri de douleur . Fantasio plongea son regard brun foncé dans celui plus clair de son amour . Celui-ci comprit l'interrogation et le rassura par un sourire . Alors Fantasio commença des va et viens dans le corps chaud arrachant à Spirou des cris tout à fait délicieux . Le rouquin se sentait perdre pied , la sensation des doigts de son amant lui faisait perdre la tête .

_ Je n'en peux plus … Viens Fantasio … Je t'en supplie !

_ Tu es sûr mon amour ? Demanda le blond inquiet . Au milieu des larmes de plaisir qui lui coulait des yeux Spirou y mêla celles de son amour et de son admiration pour son amant . Même s'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour des centaines de fois , Fantasio traitait Spirou comme si c'était toujours la première . Il avait peur de le blesser ou de le briser comme un cristal tant il semblait fragile . Car Fantasio savait très bien que sous sa forme de grand aventurier solide , Spirou cachait un jeune homme innocent aussi bien fragile physiquement que moralement .

_ Viens … L'abjura-t-il .

Obéissant le reporter allongea son amant sur le tapis enleva son pantalon devenu trop étroit et écarta doucement les jambes de l'aventurier . Avec énormément de douceur il s'introduit en lui . Spirou lâcha un cri de douleur , le corps tremblant et trempé de sueur . Fantasio stoppa son intrusion et alla caresser le visage humide de son amant .

_ Doucement … Doucement mon bébé … Murmura-t-il . Spirou lui sourit amoureusement .

_ C'est passé … Chéri , Fantasio je t'aime … Dit-il la voix étranglée par des pleurs de joie .

Le blond sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme la première fois où Spirou lui avait dit ses mots . Il se pencha , embrassa avec passion les lèvres gonflées de l'amour de sa vie et se surprit à pleurer de joie en se souvenant d'un coup d'il y a un an , quand il s'était déclaré .

_ Spirou je t'aime … Je t'aime à la folie … Dit-il en donnant un premier coup de reins . Mettant tout son bonheur , son amour et sa tendresse pour le rouquin dans la cadence de ses coups . Il se rythmait aux sons absolument splendide qui sortaient de la bouche de son aventurier . Spirou s'agrippait de toute ses forces à son amant , enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair blanche du dos du blond lui laissant des cicatrices plus belles que les précédentes . Plus rien ne comptait dans ce monde si brutal dont-ils avaient l'habitude , juste eux en train de faire l'amour devant la cheminé . Se laissant aller à la passion la plus pure qui soit , se jurant que même la mort ne pourrait y mettre fin , ni les séparer . Ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme en même temps et crurent toucher les étoiles en poussant un cri rauque de jouissance .

Epuisés , pantelants mais comblés, ils reprirent leurs souffles . Fantasio se retira en douceur de son amant et le serra dans ses bras . Spirou posa sa tête sur le cœur battant de son reporter avant de se laisser aller au sommeil . Fantasio ramena la couverture sur eux déposant un dernier baiser dans la chevelure de feu et le cœur gonflé de tendresse , il se dit en regardant par la fenêtre les flocons blancs tomber doucement , que la neige a parfois du bon …


End file.
